iGift
by SirRay
Summary: One-shot in the iLifestyle universe. Creddie. This story is intended for mature readers because of the adult situation, depiction of a sexual act, and mature conversation. Please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I am in no way associated with iCarly, Schneider's Bakery, Nickelodeon, MTV Networks, or Viacom. Any similarities of characters, places, or situations, real or fictional, are purely coincidental. This story is for my own entertainment and I make no claims of any type of ownership. However, please don't duplicate or replicate this story. I will not make any money from this story.

Warning: There is depictions of a sexual situation. This story includes sex, fetishes (nothing too extreme), female domination, and mature situations.

A/N: This one-shot is being posted out of sync with the iLifestyle series. The books "iCommit" and "iGoddess" are in their future.

Previously – In Book 1 "iLifestyle," Sam hogtying Freddie at school became the trigger that brought out Carly's erotic side and for her to see Freddie as more than her best guy friend. Freddie tells Carly and Sam that he is a nudist and is very submissive to women. Freddie asked Carly to be his Domme, she said yes. In Book 2 "iScene" Mrs. Benson and Carly started having weekly "Domme training" classes. Carly and Freddie sleep together and then had their first scene/sex acts.

One-Shot

iGift

Saturday just before midnight, 23 July 2011

Relationship Day 57

Spencer is away with Socko for the night, but gave me permission to have some friends over for my little birthday party. Sam acquired large quantities of beer and smuggled the cases into the apartment. Of course, I had enough of that beer to get a little intoxicated and very horny. After the party, Freddie, who volunteered to be the designated driver, and I took a few of my party guess back home, we park Mrs. Benson's van in the Bushwell Plaza parking garage. After he shuts off the engine and we release our seat belts, I grab his shirt and pull him into the second row bench seat. Our hands are all over each other. I start to undo his belt buckle.

Freddie grabs my hands, shakes his head, and kisses the back of each. "No Miss Carly, tonight is all for you."

My expression changes from one of confusion to surprise. I pull my "My Party My Rules" penny-tee over my head, and toss it into the front passenger seat.

He slides his hands over my bra and then around me to undo the clasp. My bra ends up hanging from the rear view mirror. His hands and mouth alternate between my nipples, he licks and sucks on one while his fingers play with the other, and then he switches.

The whole time all I could do was moan my approval and run my fingers through that wonderful hair of his.

His hands find the top of my shorts, and unsnap them. He slides them down my legs, and then tosses them over his shoulder, and they end up on the dashboard. He looks at my panties, and then pulls them down my legs. They end up on the transmission shifter.

I spread my legs for him. I watch him study my pleasure center. His hands trail down to the moist flesh between my legs. His mouth follows. My groans told him all he needs to hear as his tongue finds my clit. The sensations are much more intense than I ever imagined. I become so stimulated my fingers grab his hair, and steer his head into me. I moan louder as his tongue licks up and down on my very wet lips. His tongue darts in and out of me, which generates more pleasure for me. I feel him moving his tongue back to my clit and he slides several fingers into that place he seems to understand so well. The pressure of his fingers sliding in and out and the suction of his lips and tongue sent me over the edge. I couldn't have held back the orgasm even if I wanted to. It is fantastic!

He's licks me clean as I come down from that natural high. As I catch my breath, "That was incredible, how'd you do that?"

He looks up at me and smiles. "Well Miss Carly, Spencer taught me well." He starts kissing his way up my stomach and breast.

I think I start blushing, "Well, you sure gave me what I want. Thank you." He continues crawling up into the seat, licking and sucking on my breasts and then he passionately kisses me. He wraps his arms around me and I respond by snuggling into his chest. He kisses my forehead and I close my eyes to relax for a moment.

I wake up and remember what we did. It still dark, except for the fluorescent tubes of the parking garage. I rub my eyes with one hand, while my other is around Freddie's sleeping body. I raise the blanket, that's hiding my naked body, up to my neck. I don't remember this blanket. I look at the time display on the van's radio and realize it is almost four in the morning.

"Freddie, Freddie wake up," as I shake his shoulders.

He suddenly sits up and looks around, "Sorry Miss Carly, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Don't worry," I start laughing, "I had a really good nap." I wrap the blanket around us as I settle myself onto his lap so we are face to face, and I lean in to kiss him deeply. I enjoy the sensation of our tongues playing for a while before I broke the kiss. I let the blanket fall to the floor, "Where did that blanket come from?"

"Miss Carly, you know my mother. She has a well equipped emergency kit under this seat."

"Of course she would." I notice that his hair is a mess, "Sorry, I messed up your hair earlier," as I try to comb his hair with my fingers. As I slide off his lap, I tell him, "Pass me my purse from the front seat." I watch him get up, reach over the seat, and he hands me my purse. I tell my boyfriend, "Kneel in front of me." I search through my purse for a comb, "Found it!" I look to Freddie and see he is patiently waiting on his knees. My grin widens as I start to comb his hair, "I wouldn't have pegged you as a great pussy licker."

"Miss Carly, I'm glad I could bring you pleasure."

"Well, I should get dressed before someone sees me naked. I must look ridiculous."

He responds with a laugh, "Miss Carly, you always look amazing. You could never look ridiculous." He reaches into the front seat area, passes my clothing back to me, and I get dress.

As I finish dressing, he opens the sliding side door, and steps out. As the perfect gentlemen he is, he smiles at me and offered his right hand. I place my left hand in his and he helps me step out of the van.

"Miss Carly, happy birthday," as he takes hold of my hands, and holds them behind my back, then pulls me into him, and kisses me. It was the sweetest most loving kiss of the night.

Coming next Friday: Having my submissive boyfriend/future husband hang on my every word, and knowing that he will do what I say, is an amazing feeling.

A/N: I really do appreciate all of your comments, questions, and reviews. They make this hobby worthwhile.


End file.
